Boom
by CaseyJr
Summary: Everything was perfect until Jimmy came to school with a gun and shot a friend. Everything changed from that moment on. She had to fight for her life and she had to keep a big secret. A secret that was killing herself more and more every day..
1. I love you

**Rated M for later chapters!Let me know what you think and now I hope you enjoy reading!**

It had been a normal day. They were supposed to get up tired and walking or driving to school, talking to each others about the latest school gossip, some drifting to sleep while a teacher tried in vain to get them to learn more. Yes, it should have been such a day. But that specific day was not a day anybody could foreseen ever. Of course everybody knows that tragic happens everyday somewhere on the big world. But does anybody really think that this tragic could happen to them? No! Somehow we think that we can get pass it. But when we can´t the shock is even bigger. Her life changed that day dramatically. Not only her life. She herself changed and she did not know where the button she had to push to wake up from her living nightmare was.

xxx

„Brooke it is six in the morning.", Lucas looked up at his pretty girlfriend who sat on his stomach and looked smiling down at him but in the mean time having sad eyes. „I know. But I cannot sleep any more. It´s like my heart hurts. Something is going to happen today. I know it." Lucas looked confused at her „Nothing is going to happen. You´re just jumpy as usual." „Am not.", she replied immediately but screamed in shock when Lucas switched positions and now he was sitting on top of her and pulled her shirt up to look at her perfect stomach. „Maybe we should stay at home today.", she suggested. She did not know where her strange feelings came from. Lucas put a finger on her mouth which made her stop talking. She knew that his desires for her were very intense. Especially in the morning or at night when he had another sex dream. „Again?", she asked smiling at him. He nodded and began kissing her soft spot. „L...lucas...we...", she moaned when he bit her softly into her neck. Of course this would leave a mark again. She wanted to protest but he was just too good in making her horny as well. A shiver ran through her body when he went under her shirt with his perfect hands and touched her breasts. „Broody. I...I...am not in...the..aaargh...mood.", she tried to protest but he knew that she was on the urge of loosing herself. „You will be.", he whispered into her ear and knibbled at it which made her moan again. When he pushed his lips on hers but kept his mouth closed he knew the moment she said „Stop teasing me.", that he had won the fight. So he opened his mouth and a shiver went through his own body when their tongues connected. He had Brooke pinned totally to the bed and there was not much space for her to move. She wanted to get off his pants but he held her hand over her with one of his. „It´s all about you now. I wanna get those thoughts out of your head and I wanna hear you scream pretty girl.", he smiled evily and went under her shirt again. He knew exactly what to do and squeezed her breast a bit. It made him proud seeing her react so well to his movements. She looked up into his eyes and smiled girly. „I love you. You know that, right?" He nodded proudly and then added „And I love you pretty girl. But you will love me more when I do this." Without warning he entered two of his fingers. Her pants was still on but he did not care. He pushed them in and out and could feel that she was already wet. „Arrghh...", she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. „Let your eyes open.", she tried to but knew that she was already on the urge of loosing the control. He pulled his fingers out of her again and stripped her pants and shirt away. She was finally laing naked under him while he was fully dressed „Why am I always the first one being naked?", she laughed and wanted to pull his shirt away but he pinned her arms above her again. „Because it´s all about you Brooke Davis." Slowly he kissed her neck, down to her stomach and finally he decided that it was time to make her come. So he went between her legs and began kissing her. „Oh god.", she screamed when he entered his fingers as well. He went on and on and faster until Brooke could not help but scream so loud that she put a pillow on her face. She knew that Karen and Keith were somewhere in the house. Her whole body began to shake heavily when she came. Finally her body was resting again and he kissed her stomach and pulled the pillow away. He smiled at her evily and raised an eyebrow „You don´t think that this was it, right?" she looked nervously at him. „Not now Lucas. I will be too exhausted at school.", she complaint but on the other hand wanted him fully. „I love seeing you exhausted." He pulled off his shirt and pants and went into a sitting position. Without problems he pulled her up and made her sit on him. „That feels so right.", he moaned when he entered her. Brooke nodded and kissed his neck. With every movement they made both of them were about to come. „Oh god.", Brooke moaned. „I cannot hold it any more Lucas.", she screamed and bit into his neck. Lucas tried everything to hold back his own orgasm. He wanted her to come often. She screamed again and her body shiverd. „God. How often do you want me to come?", she laughed exhausted but wanted more. He had made her very horny. „You´ll see.", be began moving faster and faster until both of them came in the same second and fell backwards. They were both sweaty and breathed heavily. Her head was resting peacefully on his chest when she closed her eyes. „Oh no.", she moaned. „What is it?", he asked concerned. „I...I think I am coming again.", she bit her lip and he took her head into his hands to have full view of her beauty. „I am not doing anything.", he smiled when her fingers pinched his back and she began to shiver again. Finally she slumped down exhausted on him. „God Lucas. You cannot do this to me in the morning.", she whispered while her eyes were closed. He took his arms around her and just hold her tight. Those were the moments both of them loved the most. Neither of them knew that her feeling was right and something horrible would happen today. Something teenagers were not prepared to handle. Something that would test their bond. Something that could never be taken away.

**Another story? Yeah, I am sorry, but I just cannot get my imagination to stop and I just have to write it down. This story will deal with some mature stuff. The next chapter will be more dramatic. This was just an insight in the Brucas life before the bad stuff happened. **


	2. The pulled trigger

**Hey you all!**

**Thank u so much for your reviews!Those 5 reviews made me continue writing asap. I´ve seen that some others put this story as alert. Please tell me what you think. Even if it´s negative. I wanna improve my writing with your help! So here´s the next chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it!While you read I keep on writing for my other stories :0)!**

„Brooke Davis. Don´t tell me he exhausted you again?", Peyton laughed into Brooke´s face who blushed immediately. „Is it that obvious?", she answered back and just wished to go into class to have a nap. „I am glad you can open up to him so easily.", Peyton knew that her best friend always had problems showing her real feelings and pretended to always be the happy and party girl. „Yeah, well. It took me a while. But now it´s just perfect. I feel so save with him." She smiled happily and threw her arm around Peytan while both of them went to class. „God I am so not in the mood for calculus. I hate Mr. Green. He always reminds me of letting my eyes open and..." Brooke could not end her sentence because Mr. Green came by and said „Miss Davis. Don´t fall asleep this time." and laughed at her. Mr Green was in his mid twenties and just started teaching. He did not look so bad and Peyton could easily tell that if there was not Lucas or if he was not a teacher Brooke and Mr. Green would date.

Brooke widened her eyes and looked shocked at Peyton who already had taken a seat „See." She whispered and sat down herself and tried to let her eyes stay open. But after a while she just could not help but closing them again and dreaming of something more interesting. She was just not in the mood for calculus. She was not good at it and it bored her to death. Suddenly she heard a loud noise coming from outside and people screaming and running around hectically. „What?", she jumped up from her seat and looked questioning to Peyton who looked surprised back. Brooke was the nearest to the door and screamed in shock when it was opened so fast and she looked right into a gun.

„This must be a joke!", she thought but the next actions showed her the opposite.

All the others went under their tables and tried to hide while tears were falling down their cheeks. She could see the boy standing in front of her. She knew that she had some classes with him but did not know his name. All she could see were his furious and sad eyes at the same time. It was like she could not pay attention to her surroundings. The screaming and crying was something she did not hear. All she could focus on was the gun and the boy holding it. Was he pointing at her? She was not afraid or shocked at the moment. It was like her body could not move an inch. It was like someone had glued her to her chair and all she could do was watching happening all of it. Like she was in a dream. It was just too surreal. Without warning the boy pulled the trigger. Boom!

A body slumped down on the floor. Peyton, who had closed her eyes and looked panickly around, could see her best friend lying in a pool of blood on the ground.

„Nooooooooo.", she screamed.

xxxx

Nathan and Lucas were having fun at the gym with playing basketball. „I don´t want to hear that Lucas. She is my best friend." Lucas laughed at Nathan´s comment. „Sorry. But your sleeping with my best friend as well." It was a weird situation they were in. „Actually your sister in law.", Nathan corrected and threw the ball. „Right. I cannot get used to that. Gosh. If Brooke and I marry one day, which we will, we are all related to each others. That´s creepy." Nathan stopped a moment and then smiled at his brother. „Which you will?" Lucas had not recognized what he had said and began to cough „Yeah...not now...but someday. I mean. She is my life and...", but Nathan interrupted him and threw the ball to him „Don´t tell this to me. Tell it to her." Lucas nodded and kept on playing but suddenly they heard screaming from outside. „What the fuck?", Nathan asked him annoyed and went to the door when some kids ran over him. He took the one kid´s arm „What´s happening?"

„A...a gun. There is someone shooting." Immediately he let the kid go and looked at Lucas. All he could think about was Haley while Lucas´mind went to his own girlfriend. Whitey screamed after them when both of them ran outside to save their girlfriends. One of them not knowing at the moment that he would come too late.

xxxx

Peyton looked shocked at the door when he heard the gunshooting. He could see that the boy was shocked himself and ran away. But what shocked her more was Brooke lying on the ground with a big red puddle under her. This puddle was blood. Much blood! Without hesitation she ran towards her while the other students ran out of the door to escape the school that was no safe place for them at the moment. „Brooooke." , Peyton screamed and looked down into the shocked eyes of her best friend. But these eyes had no tears in it. They were just lost, like looking into nowhere. Then Peyton saw the body that had was lying on Brooke with open eyes. „Oh god.", Peyton took her hand over her mouth and pushed the body down off Brooke. It was Mr. Greene. He was dead. Shot to death. Brooke´s shirt was full of his blood. „We have to get out of here Brooke.", Peyton shook Brooke and tried not to look at Mr. Greene. Brooke on the other hand could not look away. She then looked at her hands which were red from all the blood. „Peyton.", she whispered when Peyton tried to help her up while crying hysterically. „Peyton.", she said again and stood in front of her friend and could not move a bit. „This is blood." Peyton nodded and took her own shirt and wished the blood from Brooke´s hand. Then she took her face into her hands „I know Brooke. But we have to get out of here." She went to the door but stopped when she saw her best friend still standing in front of Mr. Greene and looking down. „Mr. Greene cannot stay here alone.", she whispered as if she did not believe that he was dead. She wanted to touch him again when Peyton took her by her arm forcefully this time and pulled her outside.

xxxx

Lucas ran into the room where Brooke had calculus. „Brooke.",he screamed and was shocked when he saw the dead teacher lying on the ground. Immediately he left the room and continued running. He hoped that his pretty girl was outside and save. „Please. Please. Don´t let her be hurt.", he whispered to himself. The next thing he knew was that he was pushed out by a SWAT member. He did not want to get out. He wanted to find Brooke but there was no way someone was letting him in again. He was relieved when he saw Haley and Nathan holding each others tight outside. Immediately he ran to them. „Have you seen Brooke and Peyton?", he asked nervously and looked around. They shook their heads sadly and could not believe what was happening.

xxxx

Peyton had actually to pull Brooke along. It was like her legs weren´t able to move any more. Her thoughts were with Lucas and Mr. Greene. The one moment he had said to her to pay attention and the other moment he had laid dead on her. She had thought about death very often. How would it feel? How could somebody just vanish in a second? Peyton stopped suddenly and pushed her into another room. „Shit. Shit. Shit.", Peyton whispered and breathed heavily. Brooke had fallen to the ground while Peyton closed the door as fast as possible and leaned against it. She had just seen Jimmy with his gun around the corner and there was no way of running outside when he blocked the door. Brooke sat up and besides Peyton. „Do you think we are going to die?", she asked softly and like a child. Peyton looked down at Brooke and was shocked how calm Brooke stayed. Too calm. There were no tears falling down her cheeks, no shivering. „No. We are not B. Davis...But we have to get out of here." Brooke nodded sadly. They decided not to talk any more to their own security. After a while: „Let´s try now. I cannot sit here a moment longer.", Peyton whispered and helped Brooke up. „We just run as fast as possible outside ok?" Again Brooke nodded and then they opened the door and ran. It was the first time that they had to run for their life. Pupils around them were screaming and running as well. Their hearbeats were so fast that they thought they could actually hear it. It did not take long that some other pupils ran into them and made Brooke fall to the ground hard.

xxxx

Peyton had not realized that Brooke was not behind her any more and ran to the door. She was relieved when she could breath the fresh air. They were safe. At least she thought that for a moment. When she turned around and Brooke was not behind her she began to scream „Noooooooooooo.", she tried to run back into the school but her dad was by her side and stopped her from doing so. „She was...was right behind me." Suddenly they heard another shot and this was enough for Peyton to break down. Her legs could not hold her any more and she fell to the ground with her dad holding her. The paramedics were there as soon as possible. They took care of every child. Hurt or not. Every pupil had to live with that nightmare. Forever!

xxxx

Brooke stood up again and tried to continue running when she slumped to the ground again after a horrific sound. „What happened?", she thought and when she tried to stand up again she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She looked down at it and saw the blood coming out of it. „So this is how I am going to die?", she thought for a moment and then cried out in pain. It was hard to move any more but with all her force she managed to walk slowly into whitey´s bureau all the time holding her hurt shoulder. There she sat down in his chair and let her head rest on the table. Her whole body was shivering and the pain was incredible. She had never known that somebody could feel so much pain. Tears were falling down her cheek now and she wished that somebody was with her. Just to hold her hand. She did not want to die alone. Suddenly she heard the voice of a man she knew. Keith Scott. She looked through the window and wanted to scream that he should run. Jimmy was standing in front of Keith and crying. „Don´t do this boy.", Keith said but the next thing that shocked Brooke was watching Jimmy shooting himself in the head. She had not expected that at all. She covered her mouth with her bloody hands and cried even harder when she saw the weird movements of his dead body. „I must be dreaming. I must be dreaming.", she hoped so badly. Keith tried to walk to Brooke. He had seen her the minute Jimmy´s body fell down on the ground. His face as shocked as hers. All of a sudden another body was in front of Keith and with his back to Brooke so that he blocked the way. Brooke felt relieved somehow that she could get out now but her she had lost her strength and could just look out of the window and wait to get help. She could not foreseen Dan´s movement. He took the gun into his hands and pulled the trigger. Again. Without warning Keith slumped dead to the ground as well. Brooke´s eyes widened in shock. She had tried to walk over to them but now she walked backwards again. She could not understand anything that she had just seen and hoped that she was imagining things. She tried to hid on the ground and hoped that Dan had not seen her. But this hope was not fulfilled. She could hear his steps coming closer. She could feel her body shiver even more. She did not know whether because of loosening more blood or because of Dan. „Was he going to kill her too?" She closed her eyes and cried. Because of pain, fear and images that haunted her head. She had never seen dead bodies. And just in one day the zero went to a three. Maybe she would bet he fourth dead body? She always knew that Dan was not a good person but a murderer? Dan opened the door and went in and saw Brooke leaning to the wall in her own pool of blood. „Miss Davis.", he went down and put his hand on her shoulder to prevent more blood coming out of it. But in the same time this hurt her even more. She let out a blody scream. „Please. Don´t.", she whispered when he went down to her ear and said „You have seen nothing. If you tell anybody. I promise you. I will kill all the people that matter to you. Do you understand me?", he looked furiously at her. She was not able to nod any more. Her vision was so unclear and her surroundings began to vanish. He realized that and took her head forcefully into his hands „Do you understand me?", he screamed panicked at her. Brooke could hear his question. „You killed Keith.", she whispered and started crying harder „your own brother.", she managed to say before she was shocked what Dan did at next. He went behind her, so that her body slumped against his. He took his hand under her shirt and toucher her wound. She did not feel anything any more. Somehow the pain was gone and so was her strength to get out of this position any more. Her head rested on his arm. „See Brooke. You have one choice. You can die right here in my arms or you can promise me not to tell anyone and I´ll get you outside and you´ll live.". Brooke looked up into his eyes. Her vision began to fade more every second. She did not know what to do. He had just killed Keith. A person she admired and got to know very well. A person that treated her like a daughter. A person that should marry Karen, her motherly figure. She was about to loose consciousness when she felt getting slapped hard in the face „Do you understand me, Brooke?" he screamed at her in rage knowing that his action would leave a bruise on the girl´s face but not regretting it at all.


	3. Too much

**Thank you all so, so much for your great reviews! I hope you now enjoy this chapter!**

Brooke knew that her only chance of getting out was promising Dan what he wanted. It was a difficult situation for her. She just had seen Dan killing Keith. A fatherly figure for her was laing dead just a few meters away from her. Her head was resting at Dan´s arm while he was holding her. He still had his hands on her wound and pressed hard. „Aaaaa.", she screamed. It was a pain she had never felt before. „Please stop.", she cried hard and could feel how her life was running away from her. „Do you understand me Brooke Davis.". She did not want to nodd but obviously she had no other choice. She then nodded guiltily. „You won´t tell anybody Brooke.", he whispered into her ear again „or boom boom Your loved ones will be dead just like my brother." Her thoughts went to Lucas. She wished she would be lying in his arms. His warm embrace. How could a day start so good and end so bad? She felt her world turning black again but Dan screamed furiously „Say it to me."

This time she nodded and whispered „Yes. I p...ro...mi..se." He turned her around and kissed her sweaty forehead „Great Brooke. I always knew that you will do the right choices. Now I have to get you out of here. Don´t want a pretty girl dying on a sunny day like that." Brooke looked so pale and she could not move on her own any more. She had just lost too much blood. The blood was all over her body, even in her face. It was her blood but also Mr. Green´s blood.

Dan finally took her easily in his arms and ran outside with her. He screamed around „Help her. Please help her.", when he came outside the building. She wished to see Lucas for a last time but her wish did not come true. Her strength was totally gone and she blacked out not knowing whether she would see her loved ones ever again. Her body lay limp in his arms with her head hanging down and the tears falling down in the other direction. Dan ran as fast as possible outside and got the attention of everyone. Everyone could see him holding the pale and bloody figure in his arms. The big man holding the small girl.

All of them were shocked when they realized that it was Brooke lying soaked in blood in his arms. Dan Scott had been so brave to run into the school and get her out? Dan Scott, the man nobody really liked! Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Lucas, Deb, Karen, Rachel and Mouth. Even Whitey. All of them saw him with the pale Brooke Davis. „Oh my god.", Lucas and Peyton ran towards him. Dan slumped to the ground, pretending that he would really care. The paramedics rushed to them. „Brooke. Brooke.", Lucas cried but was pushed out of the way and could not do anything when they took her away. He wanted to come with them but there was no time for his feelings. All the paramedics thought about was saving this young girl. Karen hugged his son tightly when he slumped to the ground and began crying into his hands. Blood was on his fingers. His girlfriend´s blood. Maybe the last thing he ever got of her. Dan Scott went to him and put his hand on his shoulder. Brooke´s blood was still on his shirt and hands. „I am sorry son. I wished a had been there earlier." Lucas looked up at his dad and for the first time in his life he had the urge to hug him. He went up and cried into his dad´s arms. Dan smiled at his action and hugged him back while looking to Karen who nodded to him while caressing her son´s back.

Brooke was rushed into the hospital. During the way they had lost her two times. Meanwhile Lucas, Karen and Dan waited in the waiting room. They waited for any news. They knew that she was still in surgery and had lost a lot of blood. Finally the doctor came to them „She is out of surgery now but still in a critical condition and lying on the ICU. She has lost a lot of blood and Mr. Scott one minute later and this young girl would be dead." Dan nodded. „She is still not awake and right now it is up to her when she wakes up." Lucas´tears were falling down his cheek. His worst nightmare was happening right now. „Can I see her?", Lucas asked but the doctor shook his head. „Right now she has to rest and there is a chance that she needs to go into surgery again. The bullet had done pretty good damage to her shoulder." Dan did not accept the answer and whispered something to the doctor. Lucas did not hear what he had said but was relieved when the doctor said „You got five minutes." He nodded and went after the doctor. „Please be careful. Don´t move her. She is hooked to many machines right now." Lucas nodded and then went into the room. He was shocked how small she looked in the bed with her gown. Like a puppet. He stood in front of her and wanted to take her hand but he did not know whether this would hurt her even more, so he just touched her cheek softly. „Hey pretty girl. I hope you hear me right now. Please fight through this. I...I´ll be waiting for you. I love you so much and I cannot live without you." He caressed her cheek and went down to give her a kiss. He hoped with all his heart that this would not be their last kiss.

Outside Dan and Karen were waiting for Lucas. It was an akward situation they were in. „Thank you Dan.", Karen whispered and Dan nodded gladly and then went outside into his car. There he could not help but smile a little.

Lucas was laing on his bed and could not stop crying and thinking of Brooke. How could Jimmy do this? How could this happen to his girlfriend? Why couldn´t he find her earlier? He tried to think of anything positive but all he could see when he closed his eyes were his girlfriend soaked in her own blood. He did not know what to do. He could not sleep while Brooke was fighting for her life. He could not just watch a movie while his girlfriend was laing in a hospital and he could definitely not pretend that everything was going to be ok. There was one thing he wanted to know. How did Dan find Brooke? Had she been crying? Was she in pain for a long time? What were her last words?

Lucas went out of his room to his mom and hugged her tightly. She had been crying herself and was overwhelmed by everything and tried to call Keith. But somehow he did not respond. „Mom. I have to meet Dan.", he said and she could somehow understand him. They knew that there were three dead bodies inside but at the moment they had no clue that one of the body had been a very important person for them.

At Dan´s house they just sat in the living room and looked at each others. Lucas tried not to cry again but could not help: „I want to know what happened when you found her. Was...was she crying?" Dan looked shocked at him. Of course he knew that he had to make something up but so fast. He stood up and sat besides his son and took his hands on his shoulder. „I was running into the school. I thought that you and Nathan were still in it and...I...could not forgive myself if I did not check on you. There I saw this boy holding his gun and I...", he pretended to whip away a tear „Son I am so sorry but I was too late. He shot him and then himself." Lucas looked confused at him. Him? Did he mean Mr. Green? Dan suddenly cried hard into his hands. „He was...was my brother and this kid just killed him." Lucas´eyes widened in shock. „Keith?" He had not had time to think about Keith. Brooke had been the only thought in his mind. Dan nodded while Lucas hugged him and both of them cried in each others arms. Immediately Lucas thought of his mother and ran home. „Mom.", he screamed but his mother was already laing crying on the ground. He walked over to her and hold her in his arms while she was crying. It was just too much. His pretty girl was fighting for death and his uncle was dead. How could just one day change the whole future?

**Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than usually but I´ll promise that there´ll be longer ones!**


	4. Author s note

Hello everyone!

The next chapter will follow in a minute but first a little author´s note ;0)

First of all thank you so much for reading this story and your amazing reviews!

I´ve decided to ask JustLikeBrookeDavis to write this story with me. And I am so happy that the amazing author agreed!

I wrote the first three chapters and from the fourth on we take turns!

So the following chapter is written by JustLikeBrookeDavis!

We hope that you enjoy reading our story!

Ps: I recommend to you to read JustLikeBrookeDavis´stories. They are really great!


	5. Slowly slipping away

** Chapter 4: Slowly Slipping Away**

It was the next day and Peyton, Haley, Nathan, and Lucas could not wait to go visit Brooke at the hospital. The thing they hated the most though was the fact that even though the school shooting was yesterday they still had to go to school but they sucked it up and dealt with it. As they walked into the school principal Turner approached them and told them that because one of their close friends was injured they all had to go into the library and see the grief counselor.

All of them talked to the grief counselor and they could tell the two people that were taking this the hardest were Lucas and Peyton. Their classes went by really slowly but pretty soon it was lunch time. Peyton was the first one at the table and she had her sketch pad out drawing what she witnessed happen yesterday with Brooke and their teacher. Haley was the second one to arrive at the table when she sat down and saw what Peyton was drawing she was worried about her.

"Peyton, Brooke is going to be okay the doctors called Karen and let her know that she had woken up last night and they moved her to a recovery room. I promise we will skip practice and go see her right after school" Haley says as she rubs Peyton's back

"W-what if I can't wait that long Haley? She is my best friend and she is in the hospital all alone and she hates being alone. Screw this I am going to go see her right now visiting hours started a half hour ago and I need to see her" Peyton says as she gets up and wipes the tear that fell from her eye

"I know I'm not going to be able to stop you no matter how much I try so I'll wait here for Luke and Nate and we will meet you in her room" Haley says and then watches Peyton walk away

After Peyton left the school it only took her 15 minutes to get to the hospital. As soon as she got there she went up to the front desk and found out what room Brooke was in. She said thank you to the nurse and walked down the hall until she found Brooke's room. Once she arrived at the door she took a deep breath and walked in. The sight in front of her was so sad; Brooke looked so little laying there on the bed just staring blankly at the wall. Peyton walked over to the bed and sits down on the edge of it. Brooke still has not moved her eyes from the wall and it was worrying Peyton.

"Hey Brookie, I'm so glad you're okay you had us all worried" Peyton tells her and Brooke finally looks at her but has no emotion in her eyes

"Shouldn't you be at school" Brooke asks trying to avoid talking about anything that has to do with her

"Yes but I didn't want you to be here all by yourself" Peyton tells her

"Oh, okay" Brooke says as she turns her head away from Peyton and looks out the window and being Brooke's best friend she knew something was on Brooke's mind that was upsetting her

"Brooke will you please talk to me and tell me what is on your mind?" Peyton asks and Brooke just shakes her head no

At that time that is when a nurse walks in with Brooke's lunch and sets it down next to her. Before the nurse leaves the room she has to check Brooke's vital signs to make sure everything was okay, once she was done she told Brooke she would be back in an hour to check on her and take her tray away. Brooke nods her head and keeps staring out the window. Once the nurse was gone Brooke turns her head and looks at the food that was brought for her. She didn't feel like eating at all. So she just turns her head back to the window. She is also doing this because looking at Peyton makes her want to cry because her face looks so sad. Peyton couldn't take it anymore so she got up on Brooke's bed right next to her and held her. When Peyton did this Brooke turned her body to face her and buried her head into Peyton's chest. Peyton hated seeing her best friend go through this. Finally after fifteen minutes of just holding Brooke in her arms Nathan, Haley and Lucas showed up. Brooke did not remove her head from Peyton's chest at all even while the others talked to her and asked her questions.

"Thank god you're okay Brooke we were so worried about you" Says Nathan but Brooke just holds on to Peyton tighter. Haley looks next to Brooke and see's the food and was wondering if Brooke wanted to eat it.

"Hey Brooke are you hungry? You have food sitting here" Haley asks and Brooke just shakes her head no without looking up

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas says as he sits on the other side of Brooke's bed and when he said that you can see her visibly stiffen and pull away from his touch she just couldn't deal with Lucas not since she knows who shot his uncle.

Nurse Ellie came in to make sure Brooke was okay and take her empty tray but when she saw that it hadn't even been touched she was even more worried about the teenaged girl than she already was.

"Brooke Sweetie I know it's cold but I need you to eat a little bit of your food for me. You hardly touched your breakfast this morning. If you want I will allow your friends to bring you food but Brooke you have to eat it" Nurse Ellie says

"But I'm not hungry" Brooke mumbles into Peyton's chest

"Tell you what Brooke how about Hales, Nate, and Peyton all go get you something from my mom's café and I'll stay here with you" Lucas suggested trying to be helpful but Brooke hated that idea

"NOOO, Peyton please don't leave me" Brooke cries

"Sweetie I'm not going to leave you until I have too" Peyton tells Brooke soothingly

"Why don't the three of you go and get her something and bring it back she doesn't want me to leave her side" Peyton says

"Okay we'll see you when we get back" Haley says as she drags both of the boys out of the room

When everyone was out of the room Peyton decided to ask Brooke what exactly happened inside the school because she knows Brooke is struggling and hiding something that will ended up eating her up inside if she doesn't talk soon.

"Brookie I know this is going to be hard to talk about but please tell me what exactly went on inside the school" Peyton says while rubbing Brooke's back soothingly because she started crying

"N-nothing, Peyt I'm really tired I'm going to sleep but please don't leave me I don't want to be alone" Brooke says and begs

"I promise you sweetie I will not leave you, now get some sleep" Peyton tells her

After Peyton was done talking within five minutes Brooke was asleep and Peyton was still lying with her. She could not stop thinking about what exactly had gone on inside that school when everyone else was outside. Peyton promised herself that she will not let this destroy Brooke and she will do whatever it takes to help her.

**XXX**

**A/N: I'm really sorry to everyone who has been waiting for this chapter. School has started up again so my updates are probably not going to be as fast as CaseyJr's.**

**Anyways this chapter was written by: JustLikeBrookeDavis**


End file.
